


Worlds Away From Paradise

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Sora is forced to reckon with her worldview shattering when she is incarcerated on earth.





	Worlds Away From Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why Sora reacted so violently to the loss of her father, and this arose from some of those musings.

Sora stepped off the ship, and onto the soil of the world. 

“There are no Wraith here? In truth?”

“The Wraith do not have the location of this planet, and if they ever come knocking, we have ships, and the ability to blow hives out of the sky.” The man spoke with such confidence, it made Sora’s skin crawl, and her stomach heaved. 

Sora dropped to her knees. Her breath caught in her throat as the impossibility of it all crashed in. 

“Thank you.” the words escaped her before she could really consider that she was under guard, in cuffs, and they had informed her that she would be going to an Earther prison. 

They would be locking her away, but there would not come a day when they chained her out in a field to be culled. 

“Ms. Sora?” The soldier next to her sounded concerned.    
  


* * *

 

Three months in this prison and Sora was bored. The librarian had taught her how to read Earther English, but there was little to do in this place, but read. 

She looked at the card again, it was a little thing, they called it a business card. The number was for someone she could call, someone who knew about the Wraith. They told her to call if she was ever bored enough to talk.

Sora made the call. 

 

* * *

 

The first session, she just talked about the Wraith. Sora talked about why it was so terrifying to be here, and how she trusts them a bit more now that she really knows that their captives are kept for years and then released. 

She tells the doctor how the Genii deal with captives, how criminals are chained out in the open so that the cull will take first from among those who are a danger to the Genii federation. 

Her interviewer blanches, and then turns and pukes. That session ends there. 

 

* * *

 

Her second session she is with a woman whose skin was dark and rich, and whose voice rolled into Soras ears like summer heat. When the woman asks Sora to explain what a Wraith is, the woman doesn't puke. She sits there, her features carved in stone. 

“The Genii have managed many things, despite this enemy.” It isn’t a question, and Sora is grateful. It isn’t a betrayal, to talk about the Genii like this. She is safe here, safe from the politics of Paradisio, safe from the whims of men like Kolya and Cowen. 

“Many things great and small, all wonders of the Genii.” Empire. She leaves the intelligence unspoken. The Politicos of homeworld wanted to know more of Earth, it stands to reason that Earth would want to know of Paradise, but Sora is not going to betray the military secrets of her people. 

They spend an hour or so talking, and then Sora returns to the rhythms of the daily life in the jail. 

 

* * *

 

The woman returns, and instead of asking about the Genii, she tells Sora of the storms that sometimes hit the coast where her family lives. 

Sora knows these hurricanes, they battered the city of Atlantis when Kolya led the strike. She was captured during that storm.

Underground, they didn’t have to deal with storms that bad. Sora talks about the growing season, about the weather they have on her homeworld, and the woman laughs and says that Sora sounds like she is from a place called Pennsylvania. Wherever that is. Sora aches for the grassy fields, for the thick forests, for the mountains that they have carved their cities under.

The woman leaves Sora a glossy printed book, called National Geographic. In it are pictures of animals and places beyond imagination -- and Sora aches in a new way. 

 

* * *

It is a casual population number in an article about one of Earth’s smaller countries that causes Sora to break, and sob. There are more people on this one planet than the genii intelligence network believes lives in all the worlds in the shadow of the Wraith. 

Sora walks into the next meeting with the kind woman ready to talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a name for either person from the SGC/Homeworld Comand who is talking to Sora.


End file.
